The removal of oil slicks on open water a now rather frequent occurrence caused by leakage or break-down of oil tankers has become very important to the environmental protection. Various types of devices have been developed for the purpose. The present invention refers to a type generally referred to as oil skimmer vessels and more particularly to an oil skimmer vessel as shown in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,034. An oil skimmer vessel according to this patent comprises a vessel which has a broad flat and rearwardly sloping bow which includes below the water level an inlet opening or slot leading into a well or pool within the hull of the vessel. When such skimmer vessel is driven through an oil slick the oil larger portion more or less mixed with water which impacts upon the bow is deflected to flow downwardly along the bow wall thereby causing at least a major portion of the oil through the bow opening into the well. Water which may also flow into the well is discharged through hull openings below the water level.
Skimmer vessels of this type have been found highly efficient in calm water. However, extensive tests have shown that in rough water the resulting pitching of the vessel may cause oil and water to splash forward with some violence, causing the breaking up of the oil slick and water into a cloud of drops. Such a cloud is difficult to remove because the violence of the splash mixes much of oil with water, forming at times a cloud more than a foot thick.